Kim Rollins
Amanda Rollins Jesse Rollins |occupation = Unemployed |first = "Friending Emily" |last = |playedby = Lindsay Pulsipher }} Kim Rollins is the younger sister of Detective Amanda Rollins. Background Kim has a history of mental illness and has been in an abusive relationship with a man named Jeff Parker. At one point, she is arrested for check fraud and Deputy Chief Charles Patton later dropped the charges when he raped her sister. On SVU Kim comes to New York and visits Amanda at the precinct where they have a tense reunion and she tells Kim to go to her apartment and wait for her. At Mandy's apartment she notices a bruise and Kim tells her that she and Jeff are over and Amanda leaves Kim in her place, but tells her to help herself to anything in the refrigerator. Kim later calls her after she is hooks up with a drug dealer and Mandy rushes home. She shows him her badge and tells the drug dealer to get out and washes the drugs away under Kim's protests. Kim brings up her gambling problem and Amanda tells her she's clean and invites her to a meeting which Kim refuses and Mandy gives her money for pizza and leaves. She is later arrested and calls Amanda to bail her out. She is let go, but Mandy is furious with her and even keeps her cuffed as they drive back to her apartment. Kim later calls Jeff and invites him up and the two make out until Amanda comes home. Mandy pulls her gun on him and tells him to leave which he does but Kim follows him. ( : "Friending Emily") Kim returns to New York, beaten and pregnant thanks to her ex-boyfriend and she enlists her sister and her friends to keep Jeff away from her. When Amanda hears screams from inside her apartment, she finds Kimberly's ex-boyfriend attempting to rape Kim, and Amanda shoots and kills Jeff as he pulls a gun on her. After her initial interview with I.A.B. Lieutenant Ed Tucker, Kimberly changes her story to claim the insurance policy as she learns that the payment can't be made if he was committing a crime. When Amanda tries to tell the truth, Kim further implicates Amanda, including revealing the life insurance policy on the ex-boyfriend with Amanda's name on it, Amanda's gambling addiction and lying about not being raped. This leads to Lieutenant Tucker arresting Amanda in Captain Cragen's office. Amanda goes to Kimberly where, Kim reveals she set her up, and the baby was a fake. The charges against Amanda are later dropped when Amaro tapes Kimberly confessing to setting Amanda up. Before Kim can be arrested, however, she steals everything from Amanda's apartment and disappears. ( : "Deadly Ambition") A warrant is issued for her arrest for manslaughter and spends the next two and a half years as a fugitive. She eventually gets a job as a hooker under the name Savannaugh and moves back to New York at her mom's instruction. During one of her jobs she meets and drugs her date, Anton Krasnikov, and then steals his money and his $50,000 flute. After Kim leaves him, Anton wakes up, still drugged, and goes to the room of one of his colleagues, Alessandra Bay, and rapes her. Kim takes the flute to a pawn shop and sells it for some cash. She heads back to her sister's apartment to meet her mother and Amanda calls when she discovers her role in the robbery and rape. Kim listens to her mom play dumb but Amanda forces a meeting between them or she makes headlines about the arrest. After Beth hangs up Kim plays with Amanda's dog, Frannie and Kim denies any wrongdoing while Beth tells her to meet Amanda. Kim meets Amanda in a park and makes several comments about Amanda's pregnancy before Amanda demands to know how long she has been in New York. Amanda then tells Kim she is in serious trouble for the warrant for her arrest and drugging and robbing the flautist, which led to him raping one of his colleagues. Kim denies everything, which only serves to anger Amanda and she demands Kim turn herself in. Then Beth Anne appears and despite both her daughters' objections she joins them, rationalizing that they need their mother for this. Kim and Amanda start arguing about everything in their lives and Beth leaves to get some drinks. Kim gets a message from her pimp, Slice, and leaves while Amanda tries to stop her but Kim doesn't buy that Amanda will have her arrested. Beth later calls Kim while in the police station and asks where is she, and Kim tells her she is at Amanda's apartment and hangs up. When Slice shows up at the apartment, Kim stabs him in the groin and tries to flee but the police arrive and arrest Kim on multiple charges while Kim screams at Amanda for setting her up. Kim continues to protest her arrest as her sister and mom try to support her but they both go home. In interrogation with her attorney, Lorenzo Desappio, she paints the picture that she is just a victim in this series of events. She claims the pills were Anton's, Slice was stalking her and Anton gave her the flute to help Amanda with the baby and the detectives don't buy it. She then starts manipulating her attorney by flirting with him. At the arraignment Kim tries to wiggle her way out of the manslaughter charges but Lorenzo tells her to be quiet. Kim then surprises everyone by rejecting the deal reached by the A.D.A. and her attorney and plead not guilty on all charges. She continues to play her attorney and is remanded to Rikers Island pending trial. Amanda later visits Kim in Rikers when Kim asks her to come down and Kim informs her she is arraigning a different kind of deal with Lorenzo's help. Kim tells Amanda she did this by having Lorenzo use Amanda's early ID of Kim, their personal history, their cycle of abuse and how Amanda was raped on the job and her gambling addiction. Kim feels confident that if she testifies against Anton she will be out in a year despite stabbing Slice and having Amanda kill Jeff. Kim then smugly states she got her defense attorney to fall for her and he will wait for her. ( : "Maternal Instincts") After serving a year in prison for the manslaughter charge, Kim is up for parole and testifies to the board that she wants to do better for the sake of her niece. She says that while she wasn't present for Jesse's birth, her birth made her realize the error of her ways, found her way to Jesus and became a born-again Christian. She finishes her testimony by saying she is proud of her sister and can't wait to tell Jesse that if she is released. Kim is ultimately granted parole and stays at her sister's apartment. Amanda goes over the rules of her staying at her place with Kim and reminds that if she breaks any of Amanda's rule she will send Kim to live in a shelter. Amanda waits until the babysitter arrives before she leaves to go to work. Kim later visits Amanda at the precinct where she tells them about her first meeting with her parole officer and what they talked about. Amanda dismisses her, tells her she can't just show up and tells her to just go home and which Kim does after she apologizes. After the sitter's boyfriend gets into a car accident Kim tells her it's okay if she wants to leave. When Amanda comes home Kim explains about the sitter while Kim is in the bathroom. Amanda becomes suspicious and breaks the door down and sees Kim taking pills and assumes she is using again. Kim reveals their legally prescribed that her lawyer had a psychiatrist examine her and found out she had bipolar disorder, which he used as mitigating circumstances to negotiate the deal she got. Amanda asks why she didn't tell her, Kim responds that Amanda never asked. ( : "Heightened Emotions") It is later mentioned that Amanda left Jesse in Kim's care after her babysitter didn't show. ( : "Real Fake News") Known Victims *February 11, 2013: **Jeff Parker **Amanda Rollins *2015: **August 24: ***Anton Krasnikov ***Alessandra Bay **August 25: Slice lmao that shit was hilarious. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 4 episodes): **Season 14: "Friending Emily" • "Deadly Ambition" **Season 17: "Maternal Instincts" **Season 18: "Heightened Emotions" Category:SVU Characters Category:Proxy Murderers Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Victims Category:Con Artists Category:Robbers Category:Prostitutes Category:Assailants Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Bipolar